An Hour Past Midnight
by yellow-and-blue-soccer-player
Summary: ((complete)) Harry Potter sulkily remembers what happened to him his last year of Hogwarts. True ((or fake)) love has to start somewhere...R&R to find out! ((complete))
1. The Begining of Nothing

A/N: This chapter kinda got messed up. So I'm re-writing it. It's not EXACT to the words or anything. But since I'm in a happy mood, I'm going to re-write it for my lovable fans, cough cough.

"Again, where are we going?" Harry said to his best friend, who was dragging Harry by his wrist.

"Again, you'll be safe, no need to worry," Ron replied smoothly. 

Harry was being dragged off to somewhere, not sure where, but he knew he wasn't going to like it. Anything that was Ron affiliated, no longer suited his taste. Not that he was bored of his best friend. Ron was all he had right now. 

"Ron, you know I hate bars."

"I know, but this one is different."

Harry looked at the bar. Didn't really see a difference. He pulled his wrist away from Ron's grasp; and started to walk off in the other direction. 

"Harry! When are you going to start living again?!" Ron called after Harry.

"Ron, drinking and getting hung-over isn't a way to live," Harry yelled over his shoulder. If Ron thought getting profoundly drunk, then having a hangover that enables the person to throw up, and lay around all day, then he was whacked in the head. 

You see, Harry had started off in a muggle family, only to end up going to Hogwarts to start and finish his education as a wizard. Maybe going to Hogwarts was one of the greatest changes, and 'dents' in his life. But there are plenty more. For instance, Harry and his scar. But even though there was that, something life changing, there was always something more. Something greater; something that surpasses them all. 

Harry, and his 7th year at Hogwarts. 

A/N: you know, I like it better when I have an idea on what I'm doing, cause then, I KNOW what to write about, anyway, hoped you liked this chapter! – Kendra 


	2. Things That Never Happen

**A/N: I know, I know! I left such a cliff hanger, oh well. This probably will be a short chapter as well. Just Harry reminiscing the first day of school, ya know? Ha ha. Yeah, anyway, here ya go. **

Harry went into the downtown area, and decided to go and eat at a pub. Harry walked along the street for an exceptional looking place to eat. 

He came up to one, and looked in the window. Better try to eat something. 

Harry opened the door, and smelled the liquor they were drinking at the bar, and the essence of cigarette smoke. He didn't like it, but figured he didn't want to not eat, so he went in, and went to a booth, in the corner, so he could think about his past. 

_"Hey Harry!" Hermione said, while giving her best friend a gigantic hug. _

_He hugged her back, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, as she sat next to him._

_"So are you happy about this new school year, you being head boy, and getting to share a room with me," she winked playfully, and went back to rummaging through her bag, obviously looking for a book. _

_"So Hermy,--." Hermione interrupted. _

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Awwww, why not, love?" He winked playfully, going along with Hermione's game. _

_Hermione looked a little shocked for a moment then grinned. _

_"It's fine, but what name may I call you? Superman?" Almost in a fit of giggles, Hermione again she grinned mischievously._

_Harry opened his mouth like he was about to speak, then told Hermione, "I'm going to do my rounds on the train, someone has to take responsibility."_

_Hermione glared at Harry's back as he left the compartment. _

_Then she went back to reading. _

_"HARRY!" Ron called from down the train. _

_"Hey Ron!" Harry said, while hugging his best friend; then patting him on the back._

_"Hey, Harry, how was your summer? I know there is more to your letters then what you said in them. I know there is more then making __Dudley turn into chair, and then having his dad almost crush him!"_

_Harry laughed, he remembered when Dudley__ was threatening him that his would sit on him, and a few moments later, Dudley had become a chair. Two weeks in the cupboard was fine, dismissing the fact Harry could barely fit._

_"Hey Ron, I can't really talk right now, Hermione didn't want to take responsibility in taking her rounds, so I'm just taking mine."_

_Ron looked like her was about to pop. HERMIONE GRANGER, book worm, prefect, and everything perfect! She wasn't taking responsibility!_

_Ron then laughed it off. "Count on Miss Bookworm to bail out on the last year, watch she's going to be braking rules left and right. Probably going to get herself thrown out of Hogwarts!"_

_They both laughed. _

_"Sorry Ron, but I have to go."_

_"All is well mate." Ron said as he patted Harry's back and left to go back to his compartment._

_Harry then made sure that everyone was not breaking any rules – not that he cared – Harry just didn't want to give up his duty to a Slytherin. _

_He walked cautiously over to his compartment. Then looked in, what he saw, made a lump in his throat. _

_Hermione was twirling a piece of hair around her finger, biting her lip, and reading at the same time. _

Harry grimaced in the booth. Surly, this wasn't what he wanted to remember, but then again, he wanted to remember his first day of his 7th year at Hogwarts. 

_He could see her eyes move from line to line._

_He stopped in his tracks, and just looked at her. _

Harry again grimaced. 

_Hermione then got into a fit a giggles. She was watching Harry stare at her through the corner of her eyes._

_"Harry… I know I'm beautiful, but you don't have to stare at me ALL the time!" Hermione then giggled, and snapped her book shut. _

_"So Harry, why were you staring at me?" She gained a grin, and Harry lost his ego. _

_Harry decided he was going to play long with this game. He slyly grinned, and sat next to her. _

_"I was just," Harry then pulled his index finger to her cheek bone, and slide it over her lips. _

_She shivered, and got a lump in _her _throat. _

_He next moved his face centimeters away from hers'. Then slightly closer, so his lips were closer to her lips. He barely brushed his lips against hers, and spoke, "two can play at this game Hermione."_

_Then he moved back, and sat at the other side of the compartment. He lay down, obviously looking for a nap. _

Harry asked the waitress if he could have some fish and chips, along with a beer. He wasn't going to get himself drunk; he just wanted to have a drink. 

**A/N: Holy crap, that was short!!! Well, whatever. You people can bite me. So there. You don't even like my story… noooooo, well, the next chapter should be coming soon, maybe when I decide to write another 3 pages of BS, it will come out. Anyway, HOPED YOU ENJOYED – Kendra **


	3. The Meaning of Innocence

A/N: Hey people, I'm really starting to have trouble, stress and everything… and the fact this is a very hard story to write. And it's not like it's based on actual events; because if it were, I'd be writing a book… and getting money, suuure. Anyway… I really hope you start to find this story a bit entertaining, and maybe by the end of this, my words will make you cry… highly doubtful. Whatever… read if you dare? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once he ordered his meal, since he had no company… Harry decided to think again; no better memory then this one… well, maybe there is a better one. But he wanted to remember things in order…__

"Harry, you need to wake up!" Harry awoke the sound of Ron's voice, they were going to be late for a class Hermione decided – against their will of course – to sign them up for the history of magic class, seeing Harry was history himself.  

****

_"Ron, could you please at least wait until 7! It's 6:58, and 2 more minutes and I would have been fully awaken!" Ron laughed. _

_"Harry, mate, buddy old pal, Hermione is going to throw a fit if we're not down there in 5 minutes."_

_Harry took that as a sign to get his robes on for classes. Ron was already down in the common room; when Harry came down to join the two. He had to try and fix his hair, which was inevitable. _

_As he came down, he saw a rather large crowd around Hermione, of boys of course. _

_He smiled, and joined Ron, who was sitting off by the portrait hole, waiting for Ms. Granger to come from her very own fan club. _

_As Harry was fixing his tie, having a rather difficult time, he over-heard some of the boys asking Hermione to the dance. The staff had gotten successfully smart, and throwing a dance for the 5th years and up was a good cause for a smile – for most couples, that is. _

_Harry smirked to himself, and came up behind Hermione, took on hand, and dragged her off toward Ron, who was grinning. _

_"Looks like Hermione has her own fan club," Ron said, then snickered, as he walked through the portrait hole, Harry, Hermione following suite.  _

_"Looks like Ron is about to have another black eye, or maybe two might show him something," Hermione stated charging at Ron. Then laughed as he sprinted down the stairs, into the great hall. _

_"Looks like Hermione has gotten rougher over the last day," it was plain that Harry was taunting her, as well as playing this long term game both had not yet decided to give up, giving the other full winning rights. Both we're very determined people. _

_"Looks like Harry has become just a bit sexier over the night…" She said, playfulness wasn't just a hint in her voice, her actions showed this as well. _

Harry got tense in the booth, and leaned his head back, to get a clearer picture of this. 

She ran her finger down his jaw, and he froze up completely, she kept going down his collarbone, until it was evident, that she wasn't going for his lips. 

_"Harry, oh Harry, when will you learn to give up?" Hermione reaches his belly button, and stops, and runs her finger back up. Harry shivered, and clamped his fists into balls, to prevent a sorry loss. _

_This time he was going to turn the tables… purely platonic… like he needed to deal with that now._

_He gently grabbed her wrist, and brought himself close to her ear, and whispered into it, while at the same time, was trying to breath softly and heavily. _

_"This is hard for me Hermione, asking this, since so many have done before," Hermione blushed, but stood her ground. "Hermione, the dance is so far away," Hermione sighed, but listened very close, "But I have no one to take, I was wondering…" Harry paused for a moment, to breath deeply, and made sure that she shivered. "I was wondering, if I could have the honor of taking the most beautiful girl here at Hogwarts," Harry finished, half serious. _

_Hermione didn't pull away, in fact, she grinned, and began to plan, Harry noticed this; but said nothing, because he began a plan his own._

_It was now Hermione's turn to play this game of theirs. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, Harry's hands around her waist; and both grinned at each other. _

_"Is that a yes Ms. Granger?" Harry asked, ignoring the whooping, and hollering. _

_She smirked, and winked, "You can bet on that Mr. Potter."_

_By then Harry, and Hermione had created a crowd. Even some of the teachers were out of the great hall cheering along with the students. _

_"I think we may have won a couple people a few bets." Harry stated as both of them laughed, and let go of each other. Harry grabbed her hand, and they walked to breakfast together. _

Harry looked up, as the waitress brought him his order. He drank the beer in one gulp, and started on the fish and chips. He was getting comfortable in his seat; so he ate quickly, so he wouldn't want to stay there longer. He tried to focus on his meal, but all he could think about was that night. 

**A/N: Bugger, that's short. Well… I wanted to get this chapter out, and I wanted to thank ears91, because they kind of inspired me. THANK YOU for being ½ of my reviews so far… anyway, thank you for those who review, and I'm not thankful to those who didn't. – Yellow and Blue Soccer Player **


	4. What a Night

A/N: Hey everyone… I'm going to ask you all a question, not that all of you will answer. I was wondering if I should continue this story, it's really hard to do this, because it's so much to think about. Since the end is already planned out. You know? So please tell me if I should keep writing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was finishing his fish and chips, when he asked for another beer. Ron's influence must have been a pretty big one. 

He ate the last part of his meal, while the waitress came back with his beer, and asked him:

"Will that be all sir?" she said, pulling his check out of her apron.

"Yes, this will be all," Harry, said. With that, the waitress game him his check and a friendly smile. He smiled briefly back, and got out the money he needed to pay with. 

He left the money on the table, with a profitable tip. 

Harry walked out, and took in the fresh air. He breathed in deep for a couple of breaths, and walked toward a park. As he was breathing, he could see his hot breath rise in the cold air. 

He looked at his watch, and it read **7:53. **

Harry went and sat down at one of the benches. He leaned back, and again thought of something to think about, another memory. 

_Harry waited in the common room for his date, which was taking forever. _

_"Harry, how did you manage to get Hermione on a date?" Harry grinned, as Dean asked him this. _

_"I asked her mate," Harry replied in a smart-ass tone. _

_"I didn't do that! I forgot to ask her, and bloody lucky Harry got to her first!"_

_Ron hit Dean over the head, and said, "Dean, you're going with my sister, you better not mess this night up for her, and if you do, there are more then one person that would be willing to hurt you."_

_Dean's eyes widened, and he went over to the portrait hole, so he could stay away from Ron's protectiveness. _

_Harry laughed, and leaned against the wall, waiting. _

_The first two down were Ginny, and Lavender. Which he couldn't help but look at them, they did look pretty – goddamn sexy. _

_But what he saw next would have stopped the guy population at Hogwarts in their tracks._

_Even Ron had his jaw dropped. Harry coughed, and as if on cue the boys turned to their dates, which were glaring at them. _

_Hermione smirked at Harry, and came over to him. And gave him a kiss on the cheek, and a hug. Then she whispered in his ear, "Harry, giving up permits a loss, are you ready to loose?"_

_Harry smiling knowingly; He grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her up against him. She flinched, and Harry whispered in her ear, "If I give up, that doesn't mean I lost."_

_He knew what was coming. Her mouth was slightly opened, trying to make sense of the words just spoken. _

_He held out his arm, and she took it. They turned around, and the girls – even the guys – looked at them with envy._

_Both grinned knowingly. _

_As they reached the Great Hall – where the dance was being held. _

_There were lots of people there, and it looked like it was either sitting on someone's lap, or dancing. Hermione and Harry weren't very keen on being center of attention. _

_So they went over to a table, and Harry sat down, and Hermione looked around the table, all the seats were taken; she glared at Harry. _

_"I'm harmless," He said simply. He grinned when she went and sat down on his lap. _

_Suddenly contact with Hermione he needed. It was like they were magnets. _

_He knew Hermione felt it too, because she turned around, and looked at him like he was using his wand or something. _

_Harry was holding himself back from doing something he really didn't want._

_He grabbed her hips, and made her stand up, he felt the wave of whatever it was go away. _

_"Dance?" Harry asked quickly. _

_She tilted her head, and nodded. He grabbed her hand and right as they reached the middle of the dance floor, a slow song came on. Both weren't disappointed. _

_He saw Hermione bite her lip, and he gently grabbed her waist, and pulled her maybe a little too close, but she didn't seem to mind._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they danced. By the time a faster song came on, they had both arms around each other. So basically they were hugging. They didn't break apart, not even when everyone was dancing faster. They just kept moving._

_Bt the time everyone else had practically left, except for the couples that were successful. That included Harry and Hermione. Harry was afraid to move, because he never felt more right in his whole life. He assumed Hermione was the same, because they had been dancing longer then anyone else had. They were afraid to move apart, in case the feeling went away. _

**A/N: are you people disappointed? I'M NOT. This is kind of fun to write. Anyway, I didn't mention the date this dance took place, and I know he hasn't had very many memorable memories, but com'on, these were worth remembering. Anyway, this dance was toward the end of the year. So you are going to have to bear with me. This story is quite short. But I thought it should come out before the New Year, since the memory thing. Well, I hoped you enjoyed – Yellow and Blue Soccer Player **


	5. When it gets to you

**A/N: He he, I feel so bad right now. I'm hiding the whole title. I mean, you don't even know why I named the title that. To be honest, I don't even know why I named it that! But I know now, and I have a very wide grin. I'm going to be updating every other day, until the 30th, or the 31st, I'm not sure how many extra chapters should be added on, you know? BUT, I will have some action chapters, like what happens in real life, so you don't get bored with the memories. Ok, enjoy!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Ps. this is still a memory)

They pulled apart, and Harry felt more then a loss for words. Harry and Hermione both stood there, and Hermione ran out of the great hall. 

_Harry tensed up, and walked out, he was sure he wasn't the only one who felt it. _

_But the bravery of his house left as he stood outside the head girls' dorm. _

_He held his hand out to knock, but he stopped before he could make a sound. He heard something. He moved his head so he could hear. Crying? Could it be, Hermione was crying. _

_He put his hand on the door handle, and opened it. At least she didn't lock it. _

_He looked around the dark room, Hermione was on her bed, crying. _

_"Harry, go away." She said in-between sobs. _

_"No," He said simply. _

_He heard her get up, and approach him. _

_She grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him out. He wouldn't have it. _

_He grabbed her wrists, and took her hands off of him, at least to prevent her from pushing him out. _

_"Get out Harry, just, GET OUT!" Hermione yelled the last part._

_"No," He said again. _

_"I'll hex you to the next tomorrow." She said fully serious. _

_" Do it, I dare you to."_

_"Harry, just get out!"_

_"I wont."_

_"Fine, you asked for it."_

_Before she could turn around, Harry had grabbed a hand, or an arm, he couldn't be so sure, and spun her to face him. _

_"I know you felt it."_

_"Harry…"_

_"No Hermione, I know. We wouldn't have stayed like that for a whole dance! Even when you were sitting on my lap!"_

_"Just go, Harry, just go." She said, burying herself in her sobs and laying back down._

_He left._

Harry got up, and looked at his watch again, it read **8:26.**

He needed to get going. Her plane left at 1 in the morning. 

He started to walk back to his flat.

Harry put his hands in his pockets, and set a laid back pace, so he could get to his flat by 8:45. 

**~8:47~**

Harry arrives at his flat, and sits down on the couch. 

"Harry!" Ron yelled waking him up. 

_"What?" He said gloomily._

_"Wake up!!!"_

_"I am, I am," Harry said, sitting up. _

_Before he could realize what day it was, Ron had informed him. _

_"Graduation!" Ron said, grabbing his tie, and putting it on in front of Harry's mirror._

_"Who let you in here?" Harry said getting out of bed, searching for his robes._

_"Hermione, she's already down in the great hall, preparing for her speech," Ron said carelessly. _

_"Oh," Harry replied, getting his robes on, and was now searching for his tie. _

_"Your tie is over there, Harry," Hermione said, startling both boys, and pointing toward his trunk. Harry found that it had fallen off. He grabbed it and did a silent thank you to her avoiding her eyes. He heard her sigh, and walk over to where Ron was having difficulty with his tie. _

_"Hermione, stop, I can do this!"_

_"That's why you did it wrong?"_

_She twisted it twice, and then went through the holes. (Sorry people if that don't make any sense, even if that's how I tie ties.)_

_"Fine, you can just tie it!" Ron said, letting Hermione tie his tie for him. _

_Harry went to his mirror, and tied his perfectly; obviously he didn't need Hermione's help. _

_"Both of you, especially Harry need to get down there to the great hall," she said serious. _

_Ron left; he didn't want to mess with Hermione's wrath. She didn't follow him; she was waiting for Harry. _

_"What are you waiting for?" Harry said, simply. _

_"You, we need to talk," Hermione replied calm._

_"Yeah, and I haven't wanted to talk with you for the last month?" Harry said sarcasm dripping from his voice. _

_"No, it's just I needed time, I can't handle this, the pressure, my studies, side things, being head girl. But obviously someone decided to put me in the position. No one was worried about me; no one cared about how I was going to feel. Now, Harry, can you please stop being the inconsiderate prat you're being right now, and try and talk with me?"_

_He looked at her and she looked back, with part tears in her eyes. _

_"Sure, as long as you don't get me in tears," he said, coming up to her and hugging her. _

_They walked out of Harry's head boys' dorm, and down into the hall outside the hidden door, that served the purpose for the head dorms. _

_They looked down the hall, and saw a boy about the age of 14 running toward them. _

_"Hermione, Harry, they need you right now!" The boy said putting his hands on his knees, and breathing deep, just like he'd run pretty far in a small amount of time. _

****

A/N: SORRY, SORRY!!! But at least you know the point of the title. Awww… how sad though. Anyway, review, review, review, review, REVIEW!!!! PLEASE. 

**Oh yeah, I'd like to thank ears91, ruth3, and NAZ1, Death123343434232****, Leah6, mikeus, and my best friend HarryHermy!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Can things get better?

A/N: People, This is going to be in two SHORT chapters. I've had this brilliant idea for another fic… so, be happy soon!!! Love you all

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Why do they need us?" Hermione said in a worried tone. _

_"Ron… he…" The boy wasn't closed to finished, when Harry and Hermione bolted down the hall, down the stairs, and into the great hall. The boy was far behind_

_Harry was ahead or Hermione, but Hermione was right behind them. _

_"Ron! Wake up, please don't die, don't leave me like this," it was Ginny; she was pleading for her brothers life. Obviously something had happened. _

_"Would someone—." Breath. "Please tell me what happened."_

_"Tell us, what happened," Hermione added. _

_"Ron… he fell down the stairs, he--."_

_"What happened!?"_

_"Oh, he'll be fine, he's just had a minor concussion."_

_Harry had fainted. _

Harry got up from the couch, and walked over to wear his muggle car keys were. He was ready to go and pick up Hermione. 

He walked to the coat rack, and got his jacket, slipped it on, and walked out the door. 

He got into his car, and saw the time. **9:03.**

"She wanted me there by ten thirty…" Harry said to no one in particular.

"I'm going to be late." Harry said again to no one. 

Harry drove pretty far, he told Hermione he wanted to leave her off at the airport. Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to travel across the ocean quite yet, she still wasn't sure. A muggle airplane wasn't safer, at least the news had proved that, but she didn't want to take her chances. 

Brazil was far… far enough to get away from your best friends. 

Harry sighed. He was going to miss her; he couldn't say he wasn't going to miss her. Ron was just the same. But he felt a part of him was leaving as well. Not that she cared about his feelings – no one did, especially the media. He was the boy who lived. Mr. Harry Potter. Who was he to change it, even if it was his life. 

About an hour and a half later, he drove up to Hermione's flat. Again Harry sighed. 

He got out of the car, and walked preparing for the fake smile, and happiness he was going to share. He wasn't happy she was going, she just wouldn't understand…

He knocked on the door, and was welcomed by a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Too bad he wished for more. 

Still holding on to each other, Harry looked Hermione in the eyes, she was crying, happiness? Emptiness? He really couldn't be sure, because she hugged him once more, and led him into her flat. 

"Harry I hope you don't mind, I have a couple things to load into your car."

"A couple things?" Harry asked with a grin, looking around, and saw the still mess.

"Harrrrrrry! I'm going to Brazil, I don't need to pack a room."

"You're right, you need to pack a room, and a bathroom."

She glared at him, and then laughed a bit. 

"But please, help me with these", she pointed to a few rather large bags, but not to enormous. 

"Of course," Harry said, while grabbing two of the bags, and carrying them out to the car, Hermione opening the door for him. 

He set the bags down, and opened the trunk, and put them in there. He saw Hermione come out with the last bag. He met her halfway, and grabbed the bag, she did a nod, and a silent thank you. 

He put the pack into the car, and opened the passenger side door for Hermione, and closed it. He sighed; and walked over to the drivers' side, and hopped in. 

He started the car, and drove to the airport (make up a name). They got out of the car, and Harry took two of the bags, and Hermione took the other. They walked up to the station there, and checked her bags in. Hermione was now bag less.

"Well, can I at least do the honors of walking you to your flight?"

"Of course," Hermione said lightly. 

They walked to the waiting area, and they sat down at the waiting seats.

**(Sorry people, I don't know how to explain it better.)**

**A/N: Bloody hell, you all need to figure this one out on your own. It's going to be a pathetic ending. Well for me. Who is only getting 7 hours of sleep before a 2-hour practice with my soccer team. I tried, I really did. The next chapter should be up before 12 tonight. Anyway, have fun reading! Yeah right.**


	7. What it comes down to

A/N: This is the last chapter. It's going to be fairly short, thank me later. Yeah, I really want to thank the people that have been with me this whole time, ruth3, and ears91. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!!! Your reviews meant a lot, even if they were short; they still meant lots, and lots. 

On with the show!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Hermione talked about Brazil, and family, and friends, their lat year at Hogwarts, even if Hermione brought up a few memories that Harry chose not to remember. He didn't bring up the one's he did. 

"So, Hermione, you really haven't explained why you're going to Brazil, and leaving this all behind," Harry said, motioning all around him. 

She looked at him, and then out the window, then sighed. 

"Harry, to be honest I don't know why I'm going to Brazil. I thought it was to get away from my family, to get away from here, to get something new, something that would complete me. But leaving here, it seems like I'm leaving something behind."

Harry was shocked nonetheless. He thought it was to get away from him, or well, that may be it, but he was almost positive she just wanted to have some fun. But he couldn't be sure.

"Hey, Harry."

"Yes?"

"Has something ever happened to you, and you were afraid and happy about it?"

He thought. Coming to Hogwarts, and Hermione… where was this going. 

"Yeah…How about you?"

Harry looked at her, and it looked like she was contemplating whether to share whatever she had to say. She took a tiny breath, and said, "Yeah, only once."

He was afraid to ask, so he left it at that. 

"So, Hermione are you going to miss Hogwarts, wizard community, everything?"

"Yeah, who would I be if I didn't miss it?"

"The same old you…"

They both laugh a small amount, and that created a more 'relaxed' air. 

"Hermione, why are you really leaving?"

Hermione froze; she didn't dare look at Harry. 

He knew it. He knew she was leaving because of him.

He looked at his watch, **12:20**.

**(A/N: Sorry!!!! The time is weird… I had a hard time deciding; don't kill me!!)**

"Hermione, answer me," Harry said standing up. 

Hermione stood up and walked over to where the ticket person was, waiting to board the plane.

"Hermione. Please."

"Harry, maybe I already told you the reason," she said to Harry in a bit too much of a snobby voice.

Harry was getting upset over this. He wanted to know, THE REAL REASON. 

So he took drastic measures.

He walked in front of her. She turned around. He walked in front of her again, and this time took her arms just above the elbow. 

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you're going to Brazil just for fun. Look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't feel anything for me. Look my in the eye, and tell me."

He saw tears form in her eyes. 

He hugged her, and held on to her tightly. 

(In the background) "Flight 554 leaving to Brazil, boarding now, at 12:45."

(Bite me, for the time thing)

Harry looked at Hermione willingly. Then he did something that he had wanted to do for a long time. He kissed her.

It wasn't forced; nor was it lustfully, it was a kiss. Simple, yet so complex. He put everything he had; hoping to come out with a better explanation. 

As he kissed her, he knew he felt it, and knew she did as well. She put her arms around his neck, and his arms went to her waist. He didn't need to deepen the kiss, because she was already doing that.

**A/N: So it's not longer… oh well.. you will NEVER know what happens…. Unless I get good reviews… I'm such a meany, aren't I? I might get an epilogue… but I only got like 22 reviews… so I don't see why I should!!!! Hmph… oh well… **

**Bye thanks all of you!!!!!**


End file.
